Jason Voorhees (New Earth-Forty Two)
History Childhood Youth Jason Voorhees was born the deformed son of Pamela Voorhees and her husband. Born with facial deformities, Jason was shunned by other children and got most of his love from his mother. At an unknown point in Jason's life his mother killed his father, due to him abusing Jason. Death - June 13th, 1997 During the summer of 1997, Jason Voorhees was attending Camp Crystal Lake where his mother worked as a cook. During the first week of camp, Jason ended up drowning in the lake after the two camp counselors assigned to watch Jason and the other children left to have sex. After his death an investigation was held and the camp counselors were charged with gross negligence and were got five years in prison each. Jason's mother would have an emotional breakdown after his death. It worsened after the police were unable to find Jason body in the lake. The camp would be shut down after Jason's death and would remain closed for several years. Resurrection -1998 At some point in 1998, Jason would be resurrected through some strange ritual carried out by his mother. Jason would emerge from the lake and would begin living in the woods waiting for his mother for several years, while his mother assumed the ritual failed. Adult Life Mother's Death - August 13th, 2010 Camp Crystal Lake would reopen during the summer of 2010 by new owners. The summer would appear to go by smoothly and the children would be sent home on the 12th of August, leaving the counselors to close the camp on the 13th. A very mentally unhinged Pamela would attack the camp on the 13th and would slaughter most of the counselors. Pamela would die after one of the last counselors decapitated her with her own machete. The counselor would flee after this and leave Pamela's body in the woods, where Jason would find his mother's body and would decided to carry on her legacy. Jason would disappear into the woods with his mother's head. First Slaughter - May 13th, 2011 Jason would reappear at the beginning of summer at Camp Crystal Lake. He would don a hockey mask, old coat, and his mother's machete and begin hunting his vengeance. He would target the camp counselors who had arrived early to prepare the camp. He killed a majority of the counselors save one, named Ginny Field, who was saved by her boyfriend Paul Holt who sacrificed himself to Jason to buy her time to escape. She was later discovered in a state of shock walking down the street one day later, covered in blood. FBI Search - May 21st, 2011 - May 31st, 2011 Shortly after committing his first killings, Jason became the target of FBI agents, Samuel Cross and Duncan Thomas, as well as the Crystal Lake Police, and three hit-men sent by one of his victim's parents. Jason killed the first hit-man by decapitating him in the forest as he searched for him. He would burn down the hunting cabin the second hit-man was using to track him the same day. The last hit-man nearly killed Jason by luring him into a nearby abandoned coal mine. Where he attempting to collapse the the tunnels on top of Jason, but failed to do so, due to not realizing Jason's unnatural strength and durability. Jason would dismember the man and leave his corpse outside Camp Crystal Lake for the Agents Cross and Thomas to see. The agents would organize a group of 25 including themselves to hunt Jason down, convinced that he was a normal serial killer and should be easy to capture. Shortly after this manhunt party began searching Jason, began to systematically kill members of the group. Leaving a group of 6 consisting of Agents Cross and Thomas, Crystal Lake Sheriff Harold Wells, and Officers Peter Collins, Susan Todd, and Erik Chan. Jason would trap the last group at the Camp, by cutting all the power in the camp and destroying all the vehicles at the camp. The group is unable to contact anyone on their cellphones, due to the Camp, the lake, and the forest around them being considered a dead-zone. Jason would attack the group and would kill Officer Collins, by stabbing him through the heart from behind much to the horror of the group, which caused them to split up in order to escape. Jason would end up finding Sheriff Wells first hiding in an old outhouse, where he cut off his head and placed it in the toilet. He would then kill Officer Todd, who had become lost in the woods and stumbled upon Jason's shack, where she attempted to hide. She would be found and have her neck violently snapped by Jason. Notes * According to the file the FBI have on Jason Voorhees, the Bureau views Jason as a problem to avoid rather then fight, due to his apparent undying nature and the fact that he only kills in a small area that he never leaves. * To date, Jason has never killed a child and only seems interested in attacking anyone around the lake over the age of 16. * Jason is not limited to kill on Friday the 13th and has killed on other days, but is known to kill more people on Friday the 13th. Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortality Category:Resurrection Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Formerly Deceased Category:New Earth-Forty Two Category:Neutral Characters Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Weapon Experts